Come Back To Me
by Shesadreamer87
Summary: A tragic car crash forever changes the course of two lives. Can Gibbs make Shannon fall in love with him again or will he lose the most important woman in his life?


Together, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his wife, Shannon danced. Other patrons of the establishment ate their dinners in silence—not wanted to be bothered by the dance floor, but for Jethro and Shannon, the dance floor served as an open invitation to show the world just how much they loved each other. Tonight, they were dressed to the nines. She in her favorite pink flowered dress – that flowed with her hair as they danced and he in a grey sawed suit and slacks brought out the twinkle in his eyes . Jethro wasn't used to dressing up – but it sure did beat his cameos.

After the music ended, Jethro put his hand on Shannon's shoulder. "Be right back don't go away, he whispered as he excused himself, pretending to head in the direction of the bathroom. Instead, he headed to the DJ .pit. Tipping the man a twenty dollar bill", he smiled. "It's our first wedding anniversary", Jethro said, pointing to the redhead standing in the middle of the dance floor. "Will you please play our wedding song"?

The DJ smiled at the Gunny Sergeant turned NCIS Probationary Agent. "I'd be happy to, sir what your wife's name is?"

"Shannon"

"And yours?"

"You can just call me Gibbs. I'd like the dedication to say that forever is never long enough for me". With that, he whispered the song into the man's ear.

The smile on the DJ's face broadened "My pleasure"

"Thank you", Jethro said shaking his hand as he made his way to the dance floor.

Shannon had been dancing by herself on the floor. As she twirled around, she was met with a pair of strong arms putting their hands around her petite waist. Looking up, she smiled lovingly at her husband. "Hey you. I was wondering where you ran off to…

" Oh I've been around", Jethro said, his voice teasing her with a laugh.

Shannon stared at him. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, just what do you think you're up to?"

Running his fingers gently through her wavy auburn hair, Jethro whispered into it, "What makes you think I'm up to anything, Shan"?

As if on cue, the song that was playing stopped. The DJ's voice boomed through the microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman, tonight is a very special night for one couple on our dance floor". Shannon looked up at Jethro who smiled coyly. "Shannon, your husband, Gibbs wants you to know that forever is never enough for him. He loves you with all of his heart. From all of us here tonight, Happy Anniversary".

Happy tears streamed down the young woman's cheeks as she heard the dedication. At that moment, all that mattered was staring in her eyes. His strong, arms pulled her closer as she let him lead, guiding her slowly on the floor. Her legs felt light—weightless as if she were dancing on air.

_Oh my love my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long lonely time_

_And time goes by so slowly_

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mine_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_God speed your love to me_

The smile that slowly spread on Shannon's face as their wedding song filled the air was enough to make Jethro's heart melt. He would do almost anything in the world to see that smile- dimples creasing across her cheeks, twinkling as brightly as her piercing blue eyes.

The music played on as the couple danced, Jethro dipping Shannon once or twice, Shannon placing her head lightly on his shoulder. "I love you, Gibbs", she said.

"Not as much as I love you, Shan..."

As the song ended, Jethro nibbled on her ear as he softly whispered the last few verses to her: "_And time goes by so slowly and time can do so much.__Are you still mine__ I__ need your love I need your love God speed your love to me"._

Everyone clapped as Jethro dipped Shannon one more time before taking her hand and exciting the dance floor. "Thank you for everything. First dinner, now dancing. You know you didn't have to go through all this trouble just for me."

Jethro smiled. "We're not done yet, Shan. The night is young."

"Gibbs, you don't have to do anything else. You're making me look bad for only getting you a new bench for your wood shield."

"Believe me; I have the perfect place for it. Do you want me to show you now?"

"Show me what"?

Jethro chuckled. "You'll see."

He figured he had given Mike just enough time to put his final plan of the night into motion Mike had said he'd be over at their apartment in about two hours to personally hand over the key to the project that they had been slaving over the past several months.

"I just remembered, my boss said that he was bringing over some important paperwork I needed to sign. He should be on his way over. After that, it's just us, promise."

Shannon nodded, touching her nose to his and rubbing it together in an Eskimo kiss, that had become the couple's favorite token of affection. Sometimes, it got strange looks from people, but it didn't matter to them.

As for Mike coming over, the young woman didn't mind. She had grown fond of the gruff older man—even if his smoking habit left something to be desired. She tried to have plenty of air freshener handy and beer stoked in the fridge in case of a visit. She was just proud that her husband was now an NCIS agent—it gave her bragging rights among their small circle of friends.

Linked arm and arm, the couple walked to Jethro's trusty Chevy truck. It was worn from his days in the Core and in desperate need of a wash but Shannon knew that he wouldn't part with it for the world. Sliding in the passenger seat while Jethro held the door open for her, Shannon took in the scent of sawdust and Old Spice, sighing contently as she buckled her seat.

Jethro smiled as he slid in next to his wife. Planting a kiss on her cheek, he let himself be engulfed by her lavender perfume, running his fingers gently though her hair.

"At this rate, Babe, we'll never get back to base".

He chuckled and nodded in agreement. There would be plenty of time for making out later. Jethro started the engine and the radio blasted. "I love this song", Shannon said as Pat Benatar's "We Belong" played in the background and she sang along.

Shannon looked up to see a car swerving uncontrollably in front of them. "JETHRO! WATCH OUT! But it was too late, there was nothing they could do but brace themselves for the impact.


End file.
